Jalyn Heart
'The Past' Jalyn grew up as a normal girl with a normal mother and father in what used to be the ordinary town of Oakland. She went to school, made friends and lived like a normal human being. But all of that when her mother told her about her magical heritage and introduced her to the world of the supernatural. Jalyn hated the idea that one day she would become a witch because in her eyes it just meant she would be a freak and in her mind if you were a freak you were an outcast. Her biggest desire in life was to fit in and feel accepted by the normal people around her and her mother had basically told her that she would never fit in with those normal people because she was an extraordinary girl that would receive this extraordinary. Blindly, she began to hate the supernatural world and the ‘gifts’ in which she was supposed to receive in the next few years of her life. When Jalyn finally received her powers she hated them even more. She denied ever becoming a witch and never used her powers when she could help it. She pushed away anything and everyone that tried to remind her that she was different from all the rest. She tried to do everything in her power to continue living a normal life like she used to when she was just a child. But of course when she hit puberty and her emotions started flying off the handle, her powers became a problem and she was worried that if she continued the way she was going right now someone would find out that she was a freak and she would be labeled an outcast for the rest of her life. Reluctantly she accepted the help of her mother to learn how to control her powers. During this period she found, or more like they found her, other witches in town. They tried to open up her mind to the wonders of what magic could do for her but she refused to listen to them. 'The Present' Jalyn eventually found solace in her English teacher, Michael Knight, when she started to feel the pressure weighing down from her mother, the other witches, and even her own cousin, Sadie. They bonded over their hatred for supernatural creatures and the supernatural in general. He took her under his wing and helped her feel safe and accepted. Eventually she was able to regain that feeling of normalcy in her life. Everyday seems like a constant battle for Jalyn as she struggles to be normal, ignoring her witch side completely. But how long can she push away her witchy nature before it takes control of her? 'Personality' *Untrusting *Pessimistic *Realistic *Sensitive 'Likes' *Reading *Fitting in *Romance *School *Sleep 'Dislikes' *Magic *The fact that she is a witch *Becoming an outcast *Rudeness 'Connections' *Cousin of Sadie Heart *Friends with Macy Lehan *Mentored by Michael Knight *Knows Felicity and Callie Lloyd through Michael *Was attacked by Vivian Remar while in her wolf form, though Jalyn is still unaware of who it was that hurt her.